A New Year's Proposal
by FOREVERADISNEYGIRL
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh! Archive of Our Own Mini Exchange 2016 Request for Aquaburst07 Prompt 2: Joey proposes to Mai while Yugi does the same thing to Téa at a New Year's Eve Party in New York. Polarshipping and Peachshipping pairings.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Kazuki Takahashi, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Author's Note: This drabble is for AquaBurst07 and the YGO! Mini Exchange 2016. One of the prompts she requested is where Joey and Yugi propose to Mai and Téa at a New Year's Eve party in New York City. This will take place a few years after Atem's departure and everyone has grown up a bit.**

 **Joey (22), Yugi (22), Mai (29), Téa (22)**

Not too far from Times Square, a very tall sky scraper was lit from top to bottom with elaborate white and blue lights. Onlookers on the street could see that the American headquarters of Kaiba Corp was hosting a New Year's Eve pary. This event is a private celebration for all Kaiba Corp employees, selected celebrities, and the world's top duelists. For weeks, all media outlets from NHK to the New York Times talked of about nothing, but this New Year's Eve party. Aside from hosting and sponsoring dueling tournaments, it was rare for Kaiba Corp to host anything else. As anyone could see, this even was a very big deal to the world.

Regardless of everyone's excitement and curiosity, the PR team gave out very little details. As previously states, Kaiba Corp's New Year's Eve party was a private affair. The Company intended to keep it that way. Meanwhile on the very top of Kaiba Corp's building, loud music blared from speakers. All around the room, people were dancing to a remix of LMFAO's Champagne Showers. However, not everyone danced the night away.

Further into the room, towards one end is a beverages bar illuminated with blue and white lights. At the bar, two young men stood along the counter conversing with one another. To them, tonight's event isn't just welcoming the new year, but to ask a very question.

"Hey Yuge. Remember our plan?" a tall, young blonde-haired named Joey asked to his best friend.

At first, it seemed if Yugi was not listening to Joey's question. However, this wasn't the case, because Yugi was thinking over on what to say in response. After what seem like a very long time, Yugi finally started to speak.

"Yeah. I sure do, Joey. Tonight's the night where we finally pop the question to them.: Yugi's eyes shifted over to the dance floor. There, two young women were laughing and dancing ready to welcome the new year. Unbeknownst to them, their significant had something planned that will change their lives forever.

Joey knew Yugi looked for in the crowd. It's their girlfriends Téa Gardner and Mai Valentine. Right after graduating both Joey and Yugi asked the ladies out on a date. One might think, "OK so they asked them out. So what?". Well, what made Joey's and Yugi's relationship so special is that they asked the girls out at the same time. Since then, the four has always gone on double dates.

To sort of commemorate it, the boys decided to ask for the Téa's and Mai's hand in marriage at the same time.

"Yuge, it's almost time. Are you ready man?" he gave a huge grin to his best friend.

Though Yugi was nervous, he smiled and nodded in response to Joey. Indicating that he is ready to begin. Leaving the bar, Joey and Yugi headed straight over to the DJ station. There, a young teen stood in the shadows of the case. His face had had excitement written all over it. For he too, also knew that Joey and Yugi were going to propose. It was he who made all the arrangements for the New Year's Eve party. In fact, this is the very reason Kaiba Corp threw the party in the first place. So that the proposal could happen.

When the soom-to-be engaged men finally arrived, the called out the teen.

"Oi, Mokuba!"

"Hey, Mokuba!" Both Joey and Yugi called out at the same time.

The teen who stood in the station's shadows finally merged. Mokuba approached the two boys very quickly and said, "You guys, are your ready? The stage is set up and ready to go." He gestured towards the center of the dancefloor.

"Ready as we'll ever be Mokuba." replied Yugi. None of this would've been possible had it not been for the Kaiba brothers. Yugi thought to himself.

"What he said." was Joey's response.

Nodding to the two young men, Mokuba signaled to the DJ to quiet everything down. It was gradual, but all the party goers stopped dancing and started murmuring to themselves, why did the music stop. Amongst the crowed, Téa and Mai seen a little upset. They were having such a good time.

"The DJ better give us a good reason for cutting the music short." huffed Mai.

Being slightly more sensible than her female friend, Téa said, "Well, Mokuba's heading on the stage, I'm sure he will say something."

As if right on cue, Mokuba indeed had an explanation. When he finally stood center stage, his scanned the crown. There he flashed a wide smile at Téa and Mai. "Tonight is the night their lives will change forever." he thought in his head.

Taking a moment to prepare, Mokuba lifted the mike and called "Hey everyone! Are you having a blast?" People's cheers and whoops answered Mokuba's question. Satisfied with the crowd's response Mokuba decided to continue.

"As you may know, the music got cut short and I do apologize for that. However, there's a good reason why the DJ turned off the music. I could just stand here all night and tell you, but let's cut to the chase, shall we? Yugi, Joey come on up here guys!"

Out of the shadows emerged Yugi and Joey. Each of them had a microphone in the hands and a small jewelry box hidden in their jacket sleeves. At this point, everyone in the crowd was confused including Mai and Téa. What were their boyfriends doing on stage? Did they just think of pulling some karaoke act?

When both boys finally reached the stage, both of them were nearly sweating buckets. However, despite being super nervous, they were determined to see it through. Joey, being more outgoing of the two, talked first. "Mai, can you head on over here? You too, Téa!"

The young women face one another quizzical, questionable looks. Unsure on what is currently going on, they both decided it was best to play along. So, they headed towards the stage.

Once both girls made it, Yugi started speaking next.

"Téa, you and I have been friends for many, many years. You've been there during my highs and lows. As well as, cheering me on for my duels over the years." As Yugi was saying this, tears started to well up, but he forced himself not to cry.

Téa who stood directly across from him, smiled. Yugi, is her best friend or course she would support and cheer him on. That is what friendship is all about.

Noticing his buddy having a hard time holding it together, Joey decided it was his turn to speak. Looking at the blonde bombshell standing before him, he said these words of love and admiration.

"Mai. When we first met, you and I didn't exactly see eye to eye. In fact, we couldn't stand the sight of each other back in Duelist Kingdom." This remark had some of the guests laughing. Mainly cause of the way Joey said it.

"Any who, as time went on, you changed for the better. Sure, after Duelist Kingdom we've had our fair share of fighting evil, but we overcame that. All the hardships too!"

Mai's look of annoyance and confusion melted into adoration. All of what Joey stated was indeed, true. He was the first person she willingly opened up to. The man fought in her name numerous times and never gave up on her. Not even once.

"Mai, what I'm trying to say is, and Yugi too…"

Hearing his name, Yugi got the signal. Both Yugi and Joey pulled a small box from their jacket sleeves and dropped to one knee.

Mai and Téa stood there shell-shocked. "What"?! they shouted.

"Mai…"

"Téa…"

"Will you marry me?" That phrase was spoken in unison.

Silence filled the entire floor and everyone present held their breaths. Finally after what seemed like years, both girls shrieked.

"Yes!" Téa jumped into Yugi's arms and gave him a big smooch.

"Yes! Yes, of course you big dolt!"

Before Joey even had the chance to place the ring on Mai's finger, she pulled him into a big kiss.

All around them, everyone cheered and afterwards, the doors opened. In came all of the family and friends. Everybody ran up to the stage to congratulate on the newly engaged couples.

Right after that, the clocks struck 12:00 AM midnight, and once more everybody cheered. For the new year had finally come.

 _Should auld acquaintance be forgot,_

 _And never brought to mind?_

 _Should auld acquaintance be forgot,_

 _And auld lang syne!_

 _For auld lang syne, my dear,_

 _For auld lang syne._

 _We'll tak a cup o' kindness yet,_

 _For auld lang syne._

 **Author's Note 2: I was going to post this on New Year's Day, but either I got distracted by a thing called the Internet or just forget. Well it's still early in the new year so better now than never! Happy New Year's everybody!**

 **~FOREVERADISNEYGIRL**


End file.
